


Still Fighting

by thisisanameyoucanactuallypronounce



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle Royale - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Marvel Ultimates, The Most Dangerous Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisanameyoucanactuallypronounce/pseuds/thisisanameyoucanactuallypronounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed Richard's organizes a super villain fight...and Stark just happens to be sleeping with Loki when the god is transported.<br/>(( this summary is horrible, sorry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Fighting

PROMPT:: ALL I WANT IN THIS LIFE IS A HUNGER GAMES INSPIRED FROSTIRON AU CANON FIC (OK HONESTLY SOMETHING MORE LIKE THE MOST DANGEROUS GAME). WHO WOULD BETRAY THE OTHER FIRST. HOW WOULD THEY SABOTAGE EACH OTHER’S CHANCES AT SURVIVAL (UNF MAGIC VS TECH). HOW WOULD THEY REACT TO BEING FORCED TO WORK TOGETHER. WHICH PART OF TONY WOULD LOKI ROAST FIRST OVER AN OPEN FLAME. WHICH SEASONINGS WOULD HE USE.

How unoriginal. Another Wednesday, some jerky supervillain with a crappy name had attacked avengers tower. It was always Wednesdays, and honestly, Stark considered it priority one to obliterate Wednesdays from the calendar. He reasoned it would significantly cut down on crime, and when he had considered running for presidency (another passing fancy) it was going to be his main campaigning strategy- Enough about that. You don’t care about that. No, if Stark had bets, he’d wager you cared a bit more that said ‘jerky supervillain’ happened to attack avengers tower when genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony stark (that was his unofficial but pending title) was having tasteless albeit mind-blowing sex with Shield’s number one enemy (for now) Loki. Mind you, the other avengers were also busy making the beast with two backs, but far be it for anyone to gripe about that! Anyhow…  
Loki arched into the other, casting his head back, sneering as he was thrust into.  
“ Fuck yes…” Stark hissed, hands digging into loki’s hipbones as the other rode him.  
The raven froze, “ Did you hear that?”  
“ Yeah baby, I just-“  
“ Hush!” Loki insisted, clamping his hand over stark’s mouth. The eyes that had previously been rolling back into his skull when they weren’t piercing stark, narrowed and concentrated on the delicate humming that vibrated the windows.  
There was a moment of absolute silence before the glass shattered, giving Stark only the opportunity to grab for than the gauntlet he hid beneath his pillow (some morons had guns, this moron had a gauntlet) before a bright light engulfed the room. As soon as it dissipated, it was clear, stark and loki…were no longer in the room.

“ I do NOT remember signing up for a season of Naked and Afraid, so you mind telling me why the hell we’re in-“ He took a gaze around, trying to locate their position, “ some-random-place-I’m-going-to-figure-out-as-soon-as-i-have-this-question-answered-ville?!”  
Loki, clad in golds and greens, looking no worse for the wear, simply turned, “ We are no longer on Midguard.”  
“ That really doesn’t answer my question, helpful as it is twinkletoes.”  
The mage rose a brow and smirked, “ Perhaps if you would allow me to think, I would be able to answer your question.”  
In the moments that it took Stark to quiet down, only in the interest of observing his surroundings, several others joined them.  
The first, stark recognized as Sandman.  
The second, Madame hydra (well there was a pretty face he should have called back)  
The third…he really couldn’t place  
The fourth was a nasty politician he had nearly come to blows with  
And the fifth was another nameless nobody, or so he presumed.  
“ Welcome.” Came a voice from above, and the villains cast their gaze up in it’s direction as a stretched head smeared across the sky.  
Stark narrowed his eyes, “ Reed? Reed! Jesus am I glad to see you, you see, I can explain about this whole Loki thing I was just about to-“  
“ SILENCE!” The figure screamed and the other villains sneered at the cliché term.  
“ You now commence your job interview. “  
Madam hydra cocked her hip to the side, “Why should I be interested?” Stark chewed on her question. A valid one; the woman worked for Hydra, one of the highest paying villain societies he was familiar with, and held the highest positions rather consistently.  
Beneath the mechanic visor, Reed grinned maliciously, “ Because the winner will earn a position beside your new Pansdimensional God…and the rest of you, will be killed by either one another, or by my design.”  
Stark tiptoed over to Mr.Fantastic, no doubt they had a bit of a rocky past. The fantastic four were constantly unleashing some dimensional villain through a vortex, and when they couldn’t handle the threat, the avengers were tossed into the mix. It seemed to Stark that Reed was the superstar of the science world, while he and banner were portrayed as monsters and playboys ( not that they weren’t…well…not that HE wasn’t) Nevertheless, Stark saw no reason for the hatred to condemn him to whatever madness Reed was loosing himself to this time. “Hey buddy, I get the joke, I get that you hate me, but uh, I think the joke’s a little old now. Really, just..zap me back into the tower.”  
Reed didn’t bother referring to the other now.  
Hydra chuckled, “ Funny thing Mr.Stark-“ She said, and gestured her hands out, “ We’re all ‘villains’” She annunciated the word with a particular hiss that Stark focused on “and you are the only self proclaimed hero here. What do you think that truly makes you, dear?”  
He turned, “ In the wrong place at the wrong time?” He suggested And he was. Because he was fucking Loki when all of this started, and OF COURSE if this was a gathering of villains they would need Loki.  
“ Though maybe not, maybe this puts me in the PERFECT place.” He hissed, holding up his gauntlet. “ A really big target is never hard to miss.”  
Absynthe eyes caught a glimpse of movement from Reed. If he had surmised anything from this meeting, it was that this wasn’t the Reed Richards from Tony Stark’s universe. This Reed was lethal, and Stark was never supposed to be here in the first place. Thus, he was dispensable. Loki cast his gaze to Reed, then back to Stark.  
The trickster jumped to action, smothered a smile and flickered before the gauntlet, lowering the other’s hands, leaning in, “ Oh no Stark…I want to see how you’ll play this hand.” He purred, and Tony felt his knees knock. Damn that sex-ball…Knock him all you want for being promiscuous, but it certainly paid off.  
When Loki vanished, so too had the others, leaving stark well--stark naked, “ …Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You SOOOOOOO much for reading this, please comment, and give me pointers or reviews if you like!  
> I'm hoping to continue this.


End file.
